Chakotay's First Christmas
by Marauder-In-Disguise
Summary: Just a silly little Christmas type story. Chakotay discovers what Christmas is all about...


**A/N This is set at some point during the first series. Just a silly little Christmas story, because even Scrooges get into the spirit sometimes! Not too cheesy but cheesy enough!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Star Trek. I just borrow the toys and hand them back relatively unharmed or maimed...**

The air in Sandrine's was always thick with cigarette smoke, although of course with the safeties on, it wasn't bothering anyone. Sometimes, Chakotay contemplated asking Tom to take them off for a few minutes so that he could be reminded of the fat cigars that his father would sometimes smoke during rituals and celebrations. He was sat in one of the shadowy alcoves watching Tom and Harry lose spectacularly at billiards to Hogan and Dempsey from engineering. He'd been talking to Michael Ayala but he had just left to be on his own for a while. Michael was devastated at the moment, almost beyond cheering up. It was the first Christmas he would be away from his wife and young sons. The whole crew was suffering. Missing Christmas really hit home just how far away they really were. Some of the crew, the Vulcans, the Bajorans, and the other races were struggling to understand the black moods of the human crew. There had even been a scuffle outside engineering when Vorik had pushed Joe Carey a little too far. Joe missed his kids too. Chakotay had never celebrated Christmas but of course he knew the stories. Whilst his people had no belief in Christmas, he understood its importance to those who did. In the purest sense, Christmas was about family and being together. Even the alien races on the ship could relate to that.

He watched now as Tuvok murmured to young Vorik, explaining the human concept of Christmas in what was surely a logical way. He gestured to the decorations surrounding them. A few days before, Tom had shut off Sandrine's for a few hours and programmed a host of new features – the tree in the corner was eight feet tall and covered in twinkling blue lights and other decorations. Streamers hung from every possible surface and several stockings hung over the fireplace, embroidered with the names of several holographic characters. The characters themselves had been adapted as well; Sandrine was wearing an old style Santa hat and a string of tinsel around her neck. Another was dressed as Santa and one as a reindeer.

Whatever Tuvok was telling Vorik, the young Vulcan was having a problem grasping it. He was having such a problem that Tuvok gave up and came to join Chakotay.

"Is Vorik still not getting it?

"No he is not. He is struggling to grasp the logic of a festival in which there are several different strands. On Vulcan, we have one point to a festival but humans have the religious aspect as well as the more festive side to the holiday. He cannot understand how a holiday can have two very separate meanings."

Chakotay chuckled and took a sip from the mulled wine that Tom had introduced to the menu.

"They are very particular about their Christmas, Tuvok."

"You not need to tell me, Commander; I underestimated it myself when I was younger. Captain Janeway reacted in very much the same way as Lieutenant Carey when I suggested, on our first mission together, that we could better use our time to go over some reports. Needless, to say, I now know the true meaning of an Indiana Christmas."

Laughing at the thought of Tuvok learning that lesson, Chakotay finished his mulled wine. A cheer from the crowd gathered around the billiards table indicated that Hogan and Dempsey had just won their fifth game in a row. Tuvok excused himself and wandered over to investigate. As he watched the Vulcan walk away, Chakotay thought about the captain. So far, she hadn't seemed to show that much interest in the whole notion of Christmas. She had been down to look at Sandrine's when Tom finished it but apart from that, she had barely mentioned it. Yet according to what Tuvok said, Christmas obviously meant a lot to her. The flashing countdown calendar behind the bar reminded them all that it was only two days before the big day. Rubbing his chin, Chakotay jumped up from his seat and slunk around the laughing group. Sandrine tried to waylay him on the way out but he gently pushed her hands away and stepped straight into the turbolift that would take him to the officer's quarters. He was going to pay a visit to the captain; something wasn't adding up.

***

Chakotay sat on the captain's sofa, watching as she flitted around tidying up the coffee cups and scattered PADDs.

"Captain," he tried again, "Please don't tidy up on my account."

"No, it's nothing," she laughed, "I had to do it anyway."

She dumped an armful of empty mugs into the refuse slot and turned to him, dusting her dressing gown down and sitting down opposite him.

"What did you want, Chakotay? Not that I mind the visit but this is unlike you to turn up uninvited."

Unsure how to start, Chakotay tripped over his words.

"I wanted to...well, you may have noticed that..."

Rolling her eyes, Kathryn leaned forwards and laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Just ask me Chakotay. You know I'll answer."

"Sorry. I just wanted to know how you are coping at the moment."

Her grin faltered slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Coping with Christmas. A lot of the crew is struggling at the moment and I just wondered if you needed someone to talk to."

Despite the evidence that suggested she had recently drunk enough coffee to last a normal person at least a few days, she stood up abruptly and went to the replicator.

"Coffee, black. Do you want anything?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Just some cranberry juice, please."

As she practically threw his drink at him, Chakotay knew beyond a doubt that he had hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry to upset you, Captain. We can change the subject if you want."

"No," she put her mug down and looked him in the eye, "I'm sorry. I've been dwelling on it, I suppose."

"If it makes you feel any better, Captain, most of the crew is sharing your feelings at the moment."

"I've noticed. I heard about Joe Carey's altercation with Vorik. I don't condone it but I do understand," she sighed, "It's just hit me how far away we really are."

Her eyes wandered to the picture of Mark and her dog on the coffee table and Chakotay knew exactly what was running through her head.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Captain?" he asked sincerely, his brow furrowed in worry.

Smiling sadly, Kathryn reached for his hand, "Thank you Chakotay. All I want you to do is be a better captain than I will be for the next couple of days. Have you worked out the schedules to give everyone a break?"

"They're all ready, Captain. Do you want to see them?"

"No," she murmured absently, her eyes straying to the picture again, "I trust they're perfectly acceptable."

"I'll give you some space then. Goodnight, Captain."

"Goodnight, Chakotay. And thank you."

***

Early on Christmas morning, Chakotay dressed quietly and slipped from his quarters. He was due on the bridge at eight am, having decided to take the whole day shift himself to free up the others. Before he did that though, there was something he needed to do. No one was around in the corridors although he could hear Neelix banging around in the kitchen, singing under his breath. The Talaxian had fully embraced the idea of Christmas and the crew had been eating Leola Root stew for weeks whilst he saved up replicator credits. Chakotay smirked as he heard Kes' voice, quiet but firm, telling Neelix that he needed to calm down.

He took the turbolift up to the holodecks and fiddled with the controls of holodeck two for a few minutes. When he was finally satisfied, he locked the deck with his security code and took the lift back down to the officer's quarters. There was still no one around, although from the sounds of things Tuvok was up and about. The Vulcan had agreed to take the same shift as Chakotay to try and ease the rota situation.

Chakotay pressed firmly on the door chime, waiting for the captain to answer. He expected it to take a while whilst she woke up and sorted herself out, but to his surprise she answered immediately. It didn't look as though she had slept much.

"Chakotay! It's six am. What are you doing here?"

"Merry Christmas, Kathryn," he beamed, "I know it's early but I have something to show you before I start my shift."

She gazed at him and for a horrible moment, Chakotay wondered if he had made a mistake. When an intrigued smile cracked her face, he visibly relaxed.

"Give me a minute to get dressed."

***

"Where are we going, Chakotay?"

"To the holodeck."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

At the doors of the holodeck, Chakotay paused and turned to her.

"Merry Christmas, Captain."

The doors to the holodeck slid open. He watched her eagerly to catch her expression. She didn't move for a moment. Moving suddenly, she half ran through the door into a storybook Christmas. The snow was falling gently over the mountains and the log cabin Chakotay had designed nestled in a copse of trees. The candles in the windows flickered gently. Kathryn bent down and picked up a handful of the snow, letting it fall between her fingers. She still hadn't spoken but the smile on her face said it all.

"Thank you, Chakotay," she whispered.

"This isn't everything. Go in the cabin."

"Nothing can be better than this, Chakotay."

"I think it can."

Pushing open the door of the cabin, Kathryn was bowled over by a yapping bundle of red fur. She fell backwards into the snow, the dog pinning her down and licking her face.

"Molly," she whispered, pushing the dog away to look at its face, "Chakotay, how did you know?"

"Tuvok helped me borrow your picture of Molly. I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? This is wonderful. Thank you Chakotay."

He watched her play with the dog in the snow for a while before they went to sit in front of the roaring fire for a while. Chakotay poured them both a mug of warm mulled wine and they chatted for almost two hours. She told him stories of her childhood Christmases, when her father would dress up as Santa Claus. Tears of laughter poured down her face as she remembered the year that Phoebe had pulled his false beard off.

"My father was devastated! We'd known for years that it was him but he believed that we were still oblivious! He was so much more upset than we were. He never dressed up again."

'Molly' rested her head on Kathryn's lap and the captain's hand strayed to the dog's soft ears. Chakotay eyed the pair of them. He had never given anyone a Christmas present before and if this was as good as the reaction got, he would never give another.

"I'm afraid that I have to go, Captain. I haven't told anyone about this, apart from Tuvok. You can share it with the rest of the crew today or you can keep it for yourself."

"I have to share it! Imagine the snow ball fights!"

"I'm not sure I want to," he laughed, "Have a good day, Captain. I won't call you unless the Vidiians are on the bridge."

"Even then I'd prefer it if you didn't," she chuckled, pushing the dog gently away and coming to the door. She embraced him briefly.

"Thank you, Chakotay. This is perfect."

"You are very welcome, Kathryn. Please enjoy yourself."

As he left the holodeck, Chakotay watched her chase the dog out into the snow. She looked so happy; her face was flushed and her eyes shining. If this was what Christmas did for the captain then he couldn't wait to see how the crew reacted. It might not be the family Christmas they had envisaged but it would have to do for now. They didn't have much choice. He had worked hard to make the day better for those who celebrated it; the ship was running on a skeleton staff and for a few extra replicator credits those working had been persuaded to pull double shifts. With a smile, Chakotay headed to the bridge. Christmas was for family and he understood the importance of that more than anyone. This crew was his family now and they needed support, especially the captain who was so lonely, however much she tried to hide it.

As Tom and Harry ran past him, racing to the mess hall for the breakfast that he had ensured Neelix would prepare, he knew that he had done everything he could to make this day worth celebrating.

For everyone.

**A/N MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE****!**


End file.
